ΝΟΜΟΣ ΤΩΝ ΣΠΙΝ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός Νοέμβριος 7 του 2017 Η ανακάλυψη αυτού του νόμου προέκυψε ύστερα από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere στα σπιν όχι μόνο των ηλεκτρονίων αλλά και των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων. Είναι γεγονός ότι στη λεγόμενη αρχή του Pauli αφενός αγνοήθηκαν οι φυσικοί νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού και αφετέρου στην πιο απλή μορφή της δομής του δευτερονίου έχουμε παράλληλο σπιν ( S = 1), που απορρίπτει την παραπάνω αρχή, η ποία αναφέρεται στο αντίθετο σπιν. Πραγματικά, μετά από την εργασία μου του "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of elecromagnetism" (2003) όπου αναβίωσα τους νόμους της φύσης περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης, που παραβιάστηκαν από τις θεωρίες του Maxwell και του Αϊνστάιν, αποδείχθηκε τελικά ότι το πρωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά με το νετρόνιο όχι με τις υποθετικές ισχυρές και ασθενείς δυνάμεις των θεωριών αλλά με τις ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere. Για παράδειγμα στο δευτερόνιο απορρίπτοντας τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας και εφαρμόζοντας τα πρώτα συμπεράσματα του Αϊνστάιν για τα οποία τιμήθηκε με το βραβείο Νόμπελ, έδειξα ότι ισχύει ο νόμος Φωτονίου-Ύλης. Επίσης στο δευτερόνιο το σπιν είναι παράλληλο, που δεν συμβιβάζεται με τη λεγόμενη αρχή του Pauli. Έτσι αυτό το γεγονός που ταλαιπωρούσε όλους τους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα με ανάγκασε να μελετήσω με την εφαρμογή των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere το αντίθετο σπιν δυο ηλεκτρονίων καθώς και το παράλληλο σπιν του συστήματος πρωτονίου-νετρονίου στο πολύ απλό δευτερόνιο. Πραγματικά ύστερα από τη διεξοδική μελέτη του αντίθετου σπιν στο ζεύγος των ηλεκτρονίων και του παράλληλου σπιν στο σύστημα πρωτονίου-νετρονίου δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου με τίτλο “ Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures" (2008), όπου ανακάλυψα το νόμο του προσανατολισμού των σπιν. Στην εργασία μου του 2003 πέρα από το παράλληλο σπιν του δευτερονίου ( S=1) έπρεπε να εξετάσω γιατί στο πολύ σταθερό πυρήνα του Ηλίου -4 έχουμε S=0. Βέβαια οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα θεώρησαν ότι το S=0 στο Ήλιο-4 ανταποκρίνεται στη λεγόμενη αρχή του Pauli αλλά στην πραγματικότητα το πρόβλημα είναι περίπλοκο διότι το S=0 προκύπτει από τον προσανατολισμό δυο δευτερονίων στη διέυθυνση z (άξονας των σπιν) όπου S = +1 -1 = 0 που δεν έχει καμία σχέση με την αρχή του Pauli, διότι στο Ήλιο-4 έχουμε μια πολύ σταθερή δομή όπου σχηματίζεται ένα ορθογώνιο παραλληλόγραμμο. Επιπλέον το πρόβλημα του προσανατολισμού των σπιν γίνεται ακόμη πιο περίπλοκο όταν λόγου χάρη δυο πυρήνες Ηλίου-4 ενώνονται για να σχηματίσουν το πρώτο παραλληλεπίπεδο που ανήκει στο Be-8. Ωστόσο ένα τέτοιο απλό παραλληλεπίπεδο στη φύση είναι αδύνατο να υπάρξει διότι εμφανίζονται πολύ ισχυρές απώσεις στα συστήματα πρωτονίου-πρωτονίου με παράλληλο σπιν. Αντί αυτού σχηματίζονται σύνθετα παραλληλεπίπεδα όπου έχουμε και έξτρα νετρόνια ώστε η δομή να είναι σταθερή. Έτσι για την απλή κατανόηση του νόμου του προσανατολισμού των σπιν παρουσιάζω ως βάση τις 4 απλές περιπτώσεις προσανατολισμού των σπιν όπως είναι το αντίθετο σπιν του ζεύγους ηλεκτρονίων, το αντίθετο σπιν των συστημάτων πρωτονίου-πρωτονίου και νετρονίου-νετρονίου, το παράλληλο σπιν του δευτερονίου και το σπιν S = +1 -1 = 0 του Ηλίου-4. ΤΟ ΑΝΤΙΘΕΤΟ ΣΠΙΝ ΣΤΟ ΖΕΥΓΟΣ ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΝΙΩΝ ( S=0) Το πρώτο που έπρεπε να αναλυθεί στο ηλεκτρόνιο ήταν να βρεθεί η κατανομή του φορτίου (-e) διότι μια υποθετική ομοιόμορφη κατανομή φορτίου (-e) στο ηλεκτρόνιο οδηγεί σε αδιέξοδα. Τελικά απέδειξα ότι στο ηλεκτρόνιο το φορτίο (-e) κατανέμεται κατά μήκος της περιφέρειας, οπότε τα όμοια φορτία από δυο ηλεκτρόνια συμπεριφέρονται σαν δυο φορτισμένα δακτυλίδια που δίνουν σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ampere μαγνητική έλξη εξαιτίας του αντίθετου σπιν και ηλεκτρική άπωση εξαιτίας του νόμου του Coulomb. Ας σημειωθεί ότι το αντίθετο σπιν μοιάζει με τις αντίθετες περιστροφές που έχουν τα δυο γρανάζια μιας μηχανής, ενώ γενικά ο παράλληλος προσανατολισμός των σπιν σαν τις περιστρεφόμενες ρόδες από μια αρχαία άμαξα δεν μπορεί να υπάρξει εξαιτίας των πολύ ισχυρών επαγωγικών ρευμάτων. Παρόλα αυτά μπορεί να υπάρξει ένας άλλος παράλληλος προσανατολισμός (S=1) όμοιος με τις περιστρεφόμενες ρόδες από ένα ποδήλατο που μπορεί να προκύψει ύστερα από τη χρήση μαγνητών. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση το συνολικό διάνυσμα της μαγνητικής έντασης Β διπλασιάζεται, ενώ στο αντίθετο σπιν το συνολικό διάνυσμα Β της μαγνητικής έντασης τείνει να μηδενισθεί, όταν τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια βρεθούν σε πολύ κοντινή απόσταση. Για παράδειγμα στο άτομο Ηλίου τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν όταν πλησιάζουν σε πολύ μικρή απόσταση για να σχηματίσουν το ζεύγος, ύστερα από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere εμφανίζουν ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη που δίδεται από τη σχέση Fem = Fe - Fm = Ke2/r2 - (Ke2/r4)(9h2/16π2m2c2) Φυσικά σε μακρινές αποστάσεις μεταξύ των ηλεκτρονίων η ηλεκτρική άπωση Fe εξαιτίας του παράγοντα 1/r2 ανήκει στις δυνάμεις μεγάλης εμβέλειας, οπότε θα είναι πιο ισχυρή από τη μαγνητική έλξη Fm που στην προκειμένη περίπτωση εξαιτίας του παράγοντα 1/r4 ανήκει στις δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας. Έτσι όταν η απόσταση r θα είναι ro = 3h/4πmc = 578.8/1015 m τότε θα έχουμε Fe = Fm . Με άλλα λόγια για r < 578.8/1015 m τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν εμφανίζουν μια ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη η οποία προκαλεί ταλαντώσεις στο σύστημα εξαιτίας του φαινομένου της επαγωγής. Κατά συνέπεια αυτή η κατάσταση προσφέρει τη βάση για να αντιληφθούμε το ζευγάρωμα των δυο ηλεκτρονίων με τα ίδια φορτία (-e) που συμβιβάζονται με τη λεγόμενη αρχή του Pauli και τις θεωρίες των συμμετρικών και μη συμμετρικών συναρτήσεων. Φυσικά η απουσία μιας τέτοιας ταλάντωσης οδηγεί στο μοντέλο του Bohr με τη μορφή -Ε = 2(-13.6)Ζ2/n2 Ενώ η πρόσθεση της ενέργειας της ταλάντωσης θα μας δώσει τη σχέση -E = (-27.2) Z2 + (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 Λόγου χάρη τα πειράματα του (Η-) δηλαδή του υδρογόνου με δυο ηλεκτρόνια έδειξαν ότι η θεμελιώδης ενέργεια είναι -E = - 14.35 eV. Πραγματικά σε αυτή την περίπτωση επειδή Z = 1 και n =1 η εφαρμογή της σχέσης θα μας δώσει -E = (-27.2) Z2 + (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 = -27.2 + 16.95 - 4.1 = -14.35 eV. Με τον ίδιο τρόπο επειδή στο άτομο ηλίου έχουμε Ζ = 2 τότε η παραπάνω σχέση θα μας δώσει -E = (-27.2) Z2 + (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 = - 108.8 + 32.9 - 4.1 = -79.0 eV. Η ανακάλυψη αυτής της απλής σχέσης είναι ασφαλώς η θεμελιώδης εξίσωση προκειμένου να αποκαλυφθούν οι ενέργειες των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια, ενώ οι ποικίλες θεωρίες που στηρίχτηκαν στις ποιοτικές ιδιότητες της συμμετρίας οδήγησαν σε αδιέξοδα. ΤΟ ΑΝΤΙΘΕΤΟ ΣΠΙΝ ( S= 0 ) ΣΤΑ ΣΥΣΤΗΜΑΤΑ ΠΡΩΤΟΝΙΟΥ-ΠΡΩΤΟΝΙΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΟΥ-ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΟΥ ''' Τα πειράματα του 20ου αιώνα έχουν δείξει ότι τα παραπάνω συστήματα λειτουργούν και αυτά με το αντίθετο σπιν (S = 0) όπως συμβαίνει στο ζεύγος ηλεκτρονίων, αλλά οι φυσικοί δεν γνώριζαν τότε τη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων. Ωστόσο μετά από την εργασία μου του 2003 η ανάλυση των μαγνητικών ροπών των πρωτονίων (p) και νετρονίων (n) αποκάλυψε τη δομή των νουκλεονίων που φαίνεται στους παρακάτω συνδυασμούς των quarks down (d) και up (u) που ανακάλυψε ο Gell-Mann το 1964: '''p = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 288 κουάρκς = μάζα 1836,15 ηλεκτρονίων ' ' n = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 288 κουάρκς = μάζα 1838,68 ηλεκτρονίων ' Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι το πρωτόνιο έχει στο κέντρο πέντε αρνητικά φορτισμένα down quarks (5d), και στην περιφέρεια 4u θετικά quarks. Και επειδή ο Gell-Mann (1964) ανακάλυψε ότι d = -e/3 και u = +2e/3, τότε το συνολικό φορτίο στο κέντρο του πρωτονίου θα είναι -q = -5e/3, ενώ στην περιφέρεια όπως κατανέμονται τα 4 up quarks (4u) θα δίνουν ένα συνολικό θετικό φορτίο Q = 8e/3 το οποίο ως περιφερειακό με μια ταχύτητα υ περιστροφής είναι υπεύθυνο για το αντίθετο σπιν του συστήματος πρωτονίου-πρωτονίου, όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο ζεύγος ηλεκτρονίων, με τη διαφορά ότι εδώ τα όμοια περιφερειακά φορτία των δυο πρωτονίων έχουν όχι την αρνητική τιμή (-e) αλλα τη θετική τιμή Q = 8e/3. Ωστόσο επειδή η μάζα του πρωτονίου ισοδυναμεί με τη μάζα 1836,15 ηλεκτρονίων τότε η ταχύτητα περιστροφής υ αποδεικνύεται ότι είναι μικρότερη από την ταχύτητα c του φωτός, οπότε στο σύστημα πρωτονίου- πρωτονίου έχουμε πάντοτε ηλεκτρική άπωση των περιφερειακών φορτίων πιο ισχυρή από τη μαγνητική έλξη τους και γι αυτό το λόγο στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν διπρωτόνια. Επίσης στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν ούτε δινετρόνια επειδή τα όμοια περιφερειακά φορτία 8d = -Qn = -8e/3 έχουν ταχύτητα περιστροφής μικρότερη από την ταχύτητα του φωτός, αφού και εδώ η μάζα του νετρονίου ισοδυναμεί με τη μάζα 1838,68 ηλεκτρονίων. 'ΤΟ ΠΑΡΑΛΛΗΛΟ ΣΠΙΝ ( S =1 ) ΣΤΟ ΑΠΛΟ ΣΥΣΤΗΜΑ ΠΡΩΤΟΝΙΟΥ-ΝΕΤΡΑΝΙΟΥ (ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟΝΙΟ)' Το απλό σύστημα πρωτονίου-νετρονίου είναι το δευτερόνιο (D). Είναι ο πυρήνας από το γνωστό βαρύ υδρογόνο που περιέχει ένα πρωτόνιο και ένα νετρόνιο με την ενέργεια σύνδεσης των 2,2246 MeV, την οποία οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα την απέδιδαν σε μια υποθετική ισχυρή δύναμη των άκυρων θεωριών του Yukawa (1935) και του Gell-Mann (1973). Τέτοιες λοιπόν θεωρίες γύρω από το πρόβλημα της ισχυρής πυρηνικής δύναμης ανάμεσα στο πρωτόνιο (p) και το νετρόνιο (n) οδηγούσαν σε αδιέξοδα, αφού οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα δεν μπορούσαν πια να λύσουν ούτε το πιο απλό πρόβλημα από το διπρωτόνιο (p-p) το δινετρόνιο (n-n) και το δευτερόνιο (p-n). Πάντως τα πειράματα έδειχναν ότι μόνο το δευτερόνιο δημιουργεί ελκτική πυρηνική δομή με ενέργεια σύνδεσης -E = -2,2246 MeV αλλά με σπιν παράλληλο (S =1), γεγονός που έφερε τον μεγαλύτερο πονοκέφαλο στους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα, γιατί σύμφωνα με την αρχή του Pauli (1925) μόνο το αντίθετο σπιν (S=0) των ηλεκτρονίων οδηγούσε στην κατανόηση της δομής των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια. Στο πλαίσιο αυτής της πραγματικής κρίσης της πυρηνικής φυσικής τελικά με τη χρήση του ολοκληρωτικού λογισμού στην εργασία μου του 2003 απέδειξα ότι η παραπάνω ενέργεια οφείλεται σε κατανομές φορτίων από 9 φορτισμένα κουάρκς στο πρωτόνιο και 12 στο νετρόνιο, τα οποία με την εφαρμογή των νόμων της ηλεκτρομα γνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης δικαιολογούν όχι μόνο το παράλληλο σπιν του δευτερονίου αλλά και την ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε = -2,2246 MeV). Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι τα περιφερειακά φορτισμένα κουάρκς που είναι υπεύθυνα και για τις μαγνητικές δυνάμεις έχουν αντίθετο φορτίο και αυτό το γεγονός δικαιολογεί γιατί στην απλή δομή (pn) το σπιν του δευτερονίου είναι παράλληλο,(S=1), γεγονός που δεν συμβιβάζεται με την αρχή του Pauli. Δηλαδή το πρωτόνιο και νετρόνιο στο δευτερόνιο λειτουργούν όπως οι δυο περιστρεφόμενες ρόδες ενός ποδηλάτου. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση επειδή τόσο το σπιν (1/2) του πρωτονίου (άξονας περιστροφής ) όσο και το σπιν (1/2) του νετρονίου προσανατολίζονται παράλληλα στο θετικό άξονα +z η δομή του απλού συστήματος (pn) γράφεται με την παρακάτω απλή μορφή Δευτερόνιο = (pn) = p(+1/2)..n(+1/2) Επίσης η ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-E = -2,2246 MeV) μετά από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού έχει βρεθεί ύστερα από τη χρήση δύσκολων διαφορικών εξισώσεων που μπορεί κάποιος να τις μελετήσει στην εργασία μου του 2003. Πάντως για να αποφευχθεί μια τέτοια δυσκολία, εδώ παρουσιάζω μια απλή μέθοδο με τη χρήση των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών δυνάμεων μεταξύ των κατανεμημένων φορτίων του πρωτονίου (p) και του νετρονίου (n). Για παράδειγμα, η λεπτομερής ανάλυση των μαγνητικών ροπών και της βαθιάς ανελαστικής σκέδασης οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των φορτίων που περιορίζονται στα κέντρα του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου αντίστοιχα: Κέντρο πρωτονίου = -q = -5e/ 3 και κέντρο νετρονίου = + Q n = + 8e/3 Ενώ στις περιφέρειες του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου θα έχουμε: Περιφέρεια πρωτονίου = + Q = + 8e/3 και περιφέρεια νετρονίου = -Qn = -8e/3 Έτσι, για μια απόσταση d που θα πρέπει να αντιστοιχεί στη διάμετρο των νουκλεονίων δηλαδή σε μια απόσταση μεταξύ των κέντρων των νουκλεονίων η εφαρμογή του νόμου του Coulomb με την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων (-q = -5e/3) και (+Qn = +8e/3) δίνει μια πολύ ισχυρή ελκτική ηλεκτρική δύναμη -Fe = -KqQn /d 2 = - 40Ke 2/9d2 Επίσης, τα φορτία + Q και -Qn που διανέμονται κατά μήκος των περιφερειών των πρωτονίων και των νετρονίων θα δώσουν μια ελκτική ηλεκτρική δύναμη (-fe ) που προκύπτει ύστερα από την επίλυση μιας δύσκολη διαφορικής εξίσωσης. Δεδομένου ότι το σπιν είναι παράλληλο παρατηρούμε ότι τα παραπάνω περιφερειακά φορτία θα μας δώσουν και μια ελκτική μαγνητική δύναμη(-Fm) που προκύπτει από την επίλυση μιας πάλι δύσκολης διαφορικής εξίσωσης. Δηλαδή, στο απλό σύστημα (pn) παρατηρεί κάποιος μια ισχυρή ελκτική ηλεκτρική δύναμη (-Fe) μεταξύ των φορτίων των κέντρων και δυο πιο αδύναμες ελκτικές δυνάμεις μεταξύ των περιφερειακών φορτίων. Ωστόσο, σε αυτό το απλό σύστημα (pn) υπάρχουν και άλλες δυο ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης που προέρχονται από την επίλυση δύσκολων διαφορικών εξισώσεων. Ας σημειωθεί ότι αυτές οι δυνάμεις άπωσης λειτουργούν κατά τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε η συνολική πυρηνική δύναμη να εμφανίζεται ως δύναμη με μικρή εμβέλεια. Ασφαλώς μια τέτοια ιδιότητα των πυρηνικών δυνάμεων στην αρχή δεν φαίνονταν να συμβιβάζεται με τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις και οδήγησε αναγκαστικά στην εγκατάλειψη των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών νόμων εις όφελος ποικίλων θεωριών και πυρηνικών μοντέλων. Η πρώτη ηλεκτρική δύναμη άπωσης (+ Fe ) οφείλεται στα φορτία -q και -Q n ενώ η δεύτερη ηλεκτρική δύναμη άπωσης (+ fe ) οφείλεται στα φορτία + Qn και + Q . Έτσι, η συνολική ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη Fpn του συστήματος pn θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fpn = -40Ke2/9d 2 - fe -Fm + Fe + fe Πάντως η πρώτη πολύ ισχυρή ηλεκτρική δύναμη που οφείλεται στα σημειακά φορτία των κέντρων των νουκλεονίων είναι μια ισχυρή ηλεκτρική ελκτική δύναμη που δίνει πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Εe ) η οποία αν εκφρασθεί σε ΜeV σύμφωνα με το δυναμικό Coulomb θα δίδεται από την παρακάτω σχέση -Εe = -40Ke/9d Τώρα αν λάβουμε υπόψη ότι η πυρηνική ακτίνα R κάποιου νουκλιδίου δίδεται από τη σχέση R = Ro A1/3 όπου Α ο μαζικός αριθμός και Ro = 1,2 fm ( Nuclear Units -HyperPhysics ), τότε για Α=1 (ακτίνα πρωτονίου Ro = 1,2/1015 m) θα έχουμε 2Rο = d = 2,4 /1015 m. Δηλαδή κάνοντας τις ανάλογες αντικαταστάσεις όπως Κ = 9Χ109 και e = 1,6 /1019 θα έχουμε - Ee= -40Ke/9d = -2,6667 ΜeV. Πραγματικά αυτή η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια σύνδεσης που διαφέρει από τη συνολική ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε = -2,2246 MeV) μόνο κατά 0,4421 ΜeV δικαιολογείται διότι οι υπόλοιπες ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις δίνουν μια πολύ μικρή καθαρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια άπωσης ίση με + Eem = + 0,4421 ΜeV. Με άλλα λόγια η ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου (-E) δίδεται από τη σχέση -Ε = - Ee + Eem = -2,6667 + 0,4421 = -2,2246 MeV Κατά συνέπεια τα κεντρικά φορτία των νουκλεονίων είναι εκείνα που συνεισφέρουν σημαντικά στην ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου. Επίσης και η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου (γ) με ενέργεια hν = 2,2246 ΜeV που δίδεται από τη σχέση γ + D = p + n είναι το αποτέλεσμα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης του διπολικού φωτονίου με τα φορτία του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου. Οπότε σύμφωνα με το νόμο Φωτονίου-Ύλης θα έχουμε hν/m = ΔE/ΔΜ = c2 Και εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η απορρόφηση της ενέργειας hν = 2,2246 MeV θα είναι ισοδύναμη με την ενέργεια ΔΕ της σύνδεσης ενώ η απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου m = hν/c2 = 2,2246 ΜeV/c2 συνεισφέρει στην αύξηση της μάζας των νουκλεονίων. Ακριβώς το αντίθετο συμβαίνει όταν από την εφαρμογή των νόμων της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης των νουκλεονίων δημιουργείται το δευτερόνιο με ταυτόχρονη εκπομπή της ακτινοβολίας γ. Δηλαδή ΔE/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Σε αυτή την περίπτωση όπου ανατρέπεται η θεωρία της σχετικότητας η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ θα μετατραπεί σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου ενώ το λεγόμενο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ θα μετατραπεί σε μάζα φωτονίου σε συμφωνία με τους νόμους διατήρησης της ενέργειας και μάζας. 'ΤΟ ΣΥΝΟΛΙΚΟ ΣΠΙΝ ( S = +1 -1 = 0 ) στο''' ' ΗΛΙΟ-4' Για την ανακάλυψη της δομής του πολύ σταθερού πυρήνα του Ηe-4 επειδή οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα εγκατέλειψαν τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού κατέληγαν σε πλήρη αδιέξοδα τα οποία ακόμη και σήμερα ταλαιπωρούν μια μεγάλη μερίδα των παραδοσιακών φυσικών. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα “Helium 4 -WIKIPEDIA” υπάρχει το ανάλογο κεφάλαιο “Stability of the Helium-4 nucleus and electron shell " όπου διαβάζουμε ότι η δομή του ηλίου δεν προέρχεται από τους δεσμούς πρωτονίου-νετρονίου που προβλέπουν οι νόμοι της φύσης αλλά από τις υποθέσεις θεωριών που συσχετίζουν τους πυρηνικούς δεσμούς με τη συμπεριφορά των ηλεκτρονίων. Φθάνουν μάλιστα στο σημείο οι θεωρίες να αγνοούν τους δεσμούς πρωτόνιο-νετρόνιο και να εκλαμβάνουν τις απώσεις των πρωτονίων καθώς και τις απώσεις των νετρονίων ως πυρηνικούς δεσμούς. Συγκεκριμένα διαβάζουμε: « the pair of neutrons and the pair of protons in helium's nucleus obey the same quantum mechanical rules as do helium's pair of electrons (although the nuclear particles are subject to a different nuclear binding potential).» Στα πλαίσια λοιπόν αυτής της κρίσης της πυρηνικής φυσικής (Physics crisis) δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου του 2003 όπου έδειξα ότι τόσο το πρωτόνιο όσο και το νετρόνιο δεν έχουν την απλή τριάδα των κουάρκς όπως προβλέπει η θεωρία της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής αλλά έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκς που δίνουν μεγάλες κατανομές φορτίων ικανών να αλληλεπιδράσουν ηλεκτρομαγνητικά για να μας δώσουν τις πολύ ισχυρές πυρηνικές δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας, που οδηγούν στη σωστή δομή των πυρήνων. (Correct nuclear structure). Στη δημοσιευμένη εργασία μου του 2003 βλέπει κάποιος ότι η δομή του πυρήνα του He-4 δίδεται από το ακόλουθο διάγραμμα με συνολικό σπιν ( S = +1-1= 0) ' n2 (-1/2).....p2 (-1/2)' p1 (+1/2) '...'n1 (+1/2) ''' Εδώ p1n1 είναι το πρώτο δευτερόνιο με ενέργεια σύνδεσης -Εd = -2,2246 MeV και με θετικό σπιν (S =+1), ενώ το p2n2 είναι το δεύτερο δευτερόνιο με την ίδια ενέργεια σύνδεσης -Εd = -2,2246 MeV αλλά με αρνητικό σπιν (S= -1). Η ένωση αυτών των δυο δευτερονίων στην πολύ μικρή κάθετη απόσταση p1n2 = n1p2 = z (άξονας των σπιν) λόγω συμμετρίας δίνει πολύ ισχυρή ολική ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε = - 28,29 MeV) και γι αυτό το ήλιο ανήκει στους μαγικούς πυρήνες επειδή οι ενέργειες άπωσης των πρωτονίων (+Εpp = + 0,867 MeV) καθώς και των νετρονίων (+Εnn = +0,097) είναι πολύ μικρές όπως συμβαίνει και στους κατοπτρικούς πυρήνες, τρίτιο και ήλιο-3. Εδώ για λόγους κατανόησης αν λάβουμε υπόψη ότι στους παραπάνω κάθετους δεσμούς όπως και στους κατοπτρικούς πυρήνες τα ολοκληρώματα των συνδυασμών των κεντρικών και περιφερειακών φορτίων των νουκλεονίων δίνουν σχεδόν μηδενική ενέργεια τότε μπορούμε κατά προσέγγιση να δεχθούμε ότι κυριαρχεί (100%) το δυναμικό Coulomb που οφείλεται στα κεντρικά φορτία του πρωτονίου (5d = -5e/3) και του νετρονίου ( 4u = +8e/3). Έτσι μπορούμε να γράψουμε το δυναμικό Coulomb της ενέργεια - Ep1n2 = - En1p2 σε eV ως εξής: K5d4u/z = -12,4x106 ή -9x109 (5/3)(8/3)x1,6(10-19)/z = -12,4x106 eV Έτσι βρίσκουμε z = 0,516/1015 m ή z = 0,516 fm. Πάντως αυτή η πολύ μικρή απόσταση (z = 0,516 fm) που είναι πιο μικρή και από την απόσταση στο τρίτιο και ήλιο-3 (z = 0,88 fm) δικαιολογείται, επειδή εδώ λόγω υψηλής συμμετρίας και πολύ ισχυρής ενέργειας σύνδεσης συμπιέζεται το πάχος των νουκλεονίων πολύ περισσότερο στη διεύθυνση των αξόνων των σπιν. Αυτά λοιπόν τα αποτελέσματα ύστερα από την ανακάλυψη του νόμου των σπιν στα ηλεκτρόνια πρωτόνια και νετρόνια δίνουν την ολοκληρωμένη εικόνα των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια και της δομής των πυρήνων. Category:`fundamental physics concepts